peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Danny Pan Tv series Episodes
Season 1 * Return to Neverland part 1 A short recap of the first movie, The Gibson family are introduced, Danny meets the Gibson children, they go to Neverland, meet the lost jungle cubs, and get captured by the jungle animals. Then Danny rescues Sawyer, and the jungle animals let them go and thank them for rescuing Sawyer. They get captured by the weasels but Danny rescues them and defeats Honest John seamingly once and for all and the Jolly Roger turns into gold. Danny sends the Gibson children back home and reluctantly says goodbye. * Return to Neverland part 2 A few months later Danny visits the Gibson children again and takes them on one last adventure to Neverland. However Honest John comes back and attacks again, he vows never to give up and will not stop until Neverland island is destroyed. Danny defeats and humiliates him again so he vows before being chased off by Stan and Heff that if he cannot defeat Danny he will go after his friends in England. Danny, realizing this, angrily vows to protect his friends no matter what. *The coldest cut of all King Kyro's Ice realm is one area in Neverland where Danny is not welcome. But the arrogant orange cat decides not to let the cranky ice God spoil his fun. After stealing an ice crystal he decides to share this treasure with his friends but Danny incurs the wrath of of Kyro, will his friends suffer as well? *The Ruby The mermaids find a map leading to a very rare ruby and decide to lure Danny and the weasels into going after it. Which side will claim glory or is it a devious trap set by the mermaids? *Kaa and the dragon Danny and the boys find a giant magic key stuck in Dragon's rock. After failing to wrestle it free, Young Kaa touches it and brings the stone to life... *The Rake Danny, Louie, and Mowgli accidentally open a magic chest containing the ghost of Scarfacd. The vengeful older brother of Honest John. He then raises his ship the Rake to the surface and vows to get revenge on his younger brother for blinding him. Both Scarface and Danny are forced to work together to defeat the phantom pirate before he destroys everything that gets in his way. *The Dream Pudge keeps having a strange nightmare about the woozle and heffalump and a red eagle. So it's up to Danny and others to find out what it means and put a stop to it once and for all. *Eternal youth Danny makes the Weasels believe there is a fountain of youth, at first Honest John dismisses such nonsense but after trying it out on his Cockroach Digit and seeing the results the next day, he demands Donald takes him to where he found the magic water but could this be another of Danny's tricks? *Now Day Party Danny doesn't want the night to end so he takes the girl from the moon down to earth and makes everything to her liking so she doesn't want to return to the moon. But when the plants start dying all around Neverland they realize there must always be day and night. *Honest John's Christmas When Honest John bans Christmas and even crashes his crew's party and locks himself in his cabin, he is visited by three ghosts. The ghost of Christmas past, present and Christmas yet to come. *Treasure Map Honest John draws up a phony treasure map to lure Danny and friends to their doom. *Louie in the stone. Nala has made a magic powder she wants to try on some berries but when it is accidentally spilt all over Louie it turns him to stone! Danny and the others minus Pudge and Kaa have to go across the furthest reaches of Neverland to gather up ingredients for an antidote. Pudge is left with Kaa because it is too dangerous for him and someone has to look after him, Kaa drew the short straw. However a boring day left at the treehouse turns eventful when Honest John attacks! Danny's group visits the forbidden library, an underground palace filled with magic books, the contents of which come to life. After some mishaps and a claw trying to throttle Mowgli, they awaken an Orge who guards the forbidden library and he is very hungry... The Lost jungle cubs meanwhile have a close encounter with the woozle and heffalump while exploring a cove, they also find Honest John's missing paw, but it's a bit too late now to reattach it... Pudge and Kaa are ambushed by Honest John and Donald, can they evade the Weasels all alone? Finally one last location remains, the dangerous weretree forest. So called because the trees are alive and try to grab with their branches and vines. It also can only be entered when the wind stops. Danny, Mowgli, and Minnie are immediately tied up by the vines, but Danny soon cuts them all free. After rescuing Nala from a pod, they find the final ingredient: a giant acorn. Danny tries to cut it from its branch but suddenly a glob of living weretree slime engulfs his foot. He struggles but is stuck in the gooey sap, the only hope is pull harder in order to get his foot out before the wind changes. Eventually they get home and administer the antidote and restore Louie back to normal. *The Great Race Bagheera and Shere Khan have a falling out, after they won't stop arguing Danny proposes a race with the intention of bringing them back together. *Living Pictures Nala comes up with a spell to make the contents of story books real. This soon causes havoc... *Honest John's Mother The Lost jungle cubs want to know what a mother is so Danny takes them to the Jolly Roger where they find a picture in Honest John's cabin of his mother. For fun Danny decides to steal it forcing the Weasels to make a replacement, will they be able to fool Honest John? *Vanity, thy name is mermaid When Danny innocently remarks that Minnie is the most beautiful girl in Neverland the Mermaids get jealous and kidnap her. They plan to turn her into a mermaid minus the ability to breath underwater. Danny must rescue her before it's too late. *Weasels Shadows Sanny steals the Weasels' shadows but they prove to be too dangerous and try to do Danny in. The Weasels without their shadows must walk on their hands so Danny has to reunite them with their shadows before it's too late. *Enter Baloo The Lost Jungle Cub family gets bigger when Baloo arrives, he wears a hula dancer costume. After Baloo spills a bucket of water on Danny for a laugh, Danny scolds him by telling him he's not funny so Baloo goes to Nala to ask for a spell that will make everything he says funny, unfortunately it works too well... *Grounded Danny cheats during a no flying race with Adult Bagheera's daughter Sawyer and her brother Toulouse so Toulouse angrily explains that Danny can't win without cheating so Nala temporary suspends his flight powers so they can play fairly. However the race across Neverland becomes more and more dangerous as the competitive boys add more challenges to decide the winner. *Hathi and the mermaids Hathi pays the mermaids a visit to see their underwater grotto but they decide to turn him into a mer-elephant! Will the young elephant calf return to normal before he develops a taste for sea peanuts? Season 2 *Oscar Trouble brews when a new kid arrives in Neverland, Oscar soon makes friends with Pudge and they share changing time but Oscar soon causes mayhem with his magic when he shrinks himself and Pudge and they are captured by a certain cartoon squirrel with a big black shiny wet nose! *Winter Neverland Oscar takes Pudge to Kyro's ice realm for a spot of winter fuelled fun but the ice God ruins things when he brings their snowmen to life as ice loogie spitting evil snowmen. Things get worse when they encounter a Neverbeast a yeti like monster in the ice realm and Danny and Minnie have to get them out of trouble. Oscar is scolded for taking Pudge on a dangerous adventure but this makes him very angry and awakens his dark side... *Under the weather The Lost Jungle Cubs are struck down with Neverflu, a deadly illness, so Danny, Minnie, Mowgli, Pudge, and Nala need to find a way to make them well again. But Honest John and the Weasels are also sick and after the cure, glowing plum-violet leaves. Now it's a race against time to find the cure before the lost jungle cubs die! *The Woozle, the Heffalump, and the clock The sun starts rising and setting so fast nobody can keep track of what time it is. Nala and the lost jungle cubs find out that the clock inside Heff has stopped ticking and fixing it will put time back to normal. But first they must get the clock from the cranky woozle and heffalump Stan and Heff; that's not easy now the animals are free to stalk their prey undetected. Honest John, Stan and Heff's favourite victim learns the hard way. *Jules Verne night The lost jungle cubs build a submarine to explore the ocean while Honest John tries to fly to the moon. *The Fox and the hat (Honest John version) When Danny steals Honest John's hat and tries it on he begins to act like the Fox Captain himself. *The tantrum After another scolding from Danny, Oscar awakens his dark side and challanges the Neverland gang to a deadly game with their souls at stake. If they lose the game they will cast into oblivion but will victory end this tyke's tantrum? *Baloo's quest To prove himself in a rite of passage, Baloo must find a peacock feather but peacocks only live in the dreaded Weretree forest! Meanwhile Scarface a pirate of Honest John's crew known for a scar across his right eye and a vicious temper is sent on an errand to obtain a rare herb from the weretree forest and eliminate any brats that get in his way. On the run from Scarface and after a peacock, Baloo is caught by a weretree it tries to stick him with its gooey tree sap but the plucky youngster escapes. After obtaining a feather, Baloo's luck runs out as he is caught again and this time the branches of the evil forest are determined not to let him escape. The sloth lost bear cub's feet are quickly encased in the glutinous tree sap and escape seems impossible until the vicious pirate Scarface catches up with him. However Baloo is in luck when Scarface cuts him free from the monterous oak and agrees to escort him out of the forest in return for the peacock feather. Baloo returns to the tree house featherless but passes anyway because of his bravery. *After the laughter The jealous mermaids capture Minnie again and tickle the laughter out of her, but disturb the spirit of Cavern Wherever in the process. Now Danny must get Minnie's laughter back or she may never laugh again... *The River of the night Danny, Toulouse and Sawyer journey up a mysterious river in search of the fabled golden arrow but Danny and the weasels are not far behind, pursuing them through a series of perils along the way. *All Hallow's Eve It's Halloween on Neverland island and all the Nerver children are celebrating. There is a party and trick or treating. However during a prank on Honest John, Bagheera and Shere Khan steal and accidentally break the pirate's lantern this releases the Jack-O'-Lantern ghost who unleashes an army of ghosts, ghouls, witches and other spooky monsters across Neverland! The lost animals must fix the lamp before Neverland is completely over run with the undead! *The Pale man A ranch opens up on Neverland island so the lost boys, Danny and his friends from London investigate. They find it is soon to be home to an eccentric rock star with pale skin and an unhealthy obsession with Danny Cat. At first the the young hero is pleased to find someone who shares his insistence in never growing up but things sour when rumours go around about children entering the Neverland ranch but never leaving... *The forest of fear While flying over Neverland, Pudge flies too close to the weretree forest and is pulled in by the strong winds, Oscar volunteers to rescue him, but Minnie insists they help out. While exploring the spooky forest, now plunged into darkness as the sun has set, Pudge is immediately caught by some vines and tied up, luckily Danny cuts him free but the vines and branches overwhelm them and Pudge is caught again. Pudge is taken to a swampy area of the forest where he accidentally drops his kitten in a glob of weretree slime. The slime immediately engulfs his kitten turning it into a slime kitty. The goopy critter decides to torment Pudge in his swampy new home, now with vicious plant life and his slimey new friend keeping him imprisioned will Pudge ever see his family again? *Return of the Screwy squirrel. Screwy squirrel is back and decides to do a spot of babysitting, whether Pudge wants him to or not. At first the squirrel has his way by sniffing Pudge with his big, shiny nose but then Pudge's babyish antics get the better of him when he finds the tyke stuck up to his wrists in his boogers. After an afternoon with Screwy, things get worse as Oscar's critters Teddy and Clownya join the fun... *Down n' Dirty Still being held hostage by Screwy, Teddy, and Clownja, Pudge gets into a very sticky situation when Screwy's boogers decide to kidnap him. Deep in the slimy contents of Screwy's nose Pudge is reunited with the slime kitty who soon has show some responsibility when Pudge needs a bath... Category:Peter Pan series Category:TV Series Category:Episodes